Why is it You
by Aidylx16
Summary: This is a story about Mai Fuyu and how she gets captured by the akatsuki as ransom for the Kyuubi Naruto. But what happens when the Akatsuki takes a liking to Mai? T for the fight scenes and a certain's albinos cursing.. Rate and Review please!
1. Prolouge

_**Hello there! My name is Aidylx16 and this is my first time writing on Fanfiction. I have written on Quizilla but it sucks. Well this is a Akatsuki love story and my first story. So critisism is good. Just please do not rage or flame me. I will try and upload my other stories from Quizilla to here. So like all the other Authors say, RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE! Oh and Naruto does not belong to me.**_

_**¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø ø¤º°¨¨¨°º¤ø¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø ø¤º°¨¨¨°º¤ø¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø ø¤º°¨¨¨°º¤ø¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø ø¤º°¨¨¨°º¤ø¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø ø¤º°¨¨¨°º¤ø¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø**_

Mai's POV

I was bleeding badly and running. That's all I remember. From what? That's what I don't remember. Something in my mind just kept telling me to run.

AN HOUR BEFORE

"Man this is boring!" I turned my lifeless rusty red eyes to my only friend. He was complaining about how the work was boring. I managed a small smile at his childish shout out. Tora had his eyebrows furrowed and was trying to finish the work.

"Tora," I softly called out. He looked at me with his hazel eyes. "We can finish this tomorrow. Right now we have to do patrol." He nodded and stood up. I got up and looked up at him. He was a head taller then me and he had a tan complexion with mousy brown hair. He was slim but not to the point where he was buff. I always felt safe when I was with him. I never knew why.

"Well let's go patrolling then!" He grinned that goofy crooked smile and dragged me outside to the forest.

Tora's POV

I stopped at the forest with Mai and turned to look at her. She was looking at me with her red eyes and her face filled with confusion. I smiled my goofy smile that she likes and said "What? I wanted to get out here and away from that stuffy room."

She made an 'oh' face and then smiled. She turned and started our patrol and I went after her. I looked at her when she was brushing aside her bangs. She had a fair complexion. Not tan like me but not white either. Her long brown hair was tied up into a ponytail for the patrolling, she was petite and wore our usual uniform and her headband tied on her left arm. She was wearing her everyday attiar but she looked really pretty right now.

"Mai, do you wanna know why I became your friend?" She looked back at me and said yes. "It was because even though you were really quiet and didn't stand out, You were very kind and didn't let anybody push you around. Plus I um... thought you were... cute at the time..."

I looked away blushing wondering how she would take it. She would always ask why but I never told her until now. I felt something tackle me and saw that it was Mai. I smiled and hugged her back.

Mai's POV

"Thank you Tora." It came out muffled since I was speaking into his chest but he got the idea.

"Aw look at the sweet couple~ It sickens me!" A venomous voice said. I quickly let go of Tora and got ready. He did the same thing.

"Show yourself!" I heard leaves shaking behind me so I turned to that direction and saw a sound village ninja. There was another bush shaking but Tora took that side. The one before smirked before saying sweetly but at the same time threateningly,

"Now if you want to live then show us the records room and you love birds can leave. If not then we have to kill you."

"Then kill us because we won't give up the location."

I started running away from the village hoping Tora would get the hint to lead them away from our village. Thankfully he got the hint and started going the same direction as me. When we lead them a good ways away from the village, we stood our ground and started to fight. It started out good but it slowly started becoming worse. There were at least 7 of them but they kept disappearing into the shadows only to come out at a different location. Tora was bleeding in several places and was moving sluggishly. One of the sound ninjas hit him real badly and my eyes widened as he fell to the ground.

"NNNOOOOO!" Something in me clicked and I screamed loudly. I turned on my kekkei genkai and cat ears and a tail popped out. I gained whisker like lines and my smell became better. I hunted every ninja down and was about to kill the last one when someone grabbed my wrist. I looked behind me to see a bloody and battered Tora.

"Enough Mai. You wiped them out. We need this one for interrogation." I quickly calmed down and my kekkei turned off.

"You will never get information!" A voice came from around the forest. I quickly turned on my kekkei again and got ready to fight. But we were tired and lost a lot of chakra. We quickly lost and had to run. I smelt the air and smelled the leaf village not far from where we were.

"Tora let's split up and go to the leaf village!" As I split from him and started running to the village I blackened out after something hitting me in the head.

NOW

I was bleeding badly and running. That's all I remember. From what? That's what I don't remember. Something in my mind just kept telling me to run. As I was running I tried to remember what happened but all I can remember is a guy named Tora Kobayashi, that my name is Mai Fuyu, and that I needed to get to the Hidden Leaf Village.

I finally reached the gate of the Leaf Village and I just stood there trying to catch my breath and trying to keep the black dots from dancing around.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" A guard came towards me asking. I looked up to him and said

"I... I..." and I fell forward towards the ground blacking out.


	2. Recovering

Mai's POV

I woke up in a hospital bed. The last thing I remembered was reaching the Hidden Leaf and blacking out. I tried to get up but winced when my wounds started to hurt.

"Huh... That's funny... It wasn't giving me any trouble last night though..." I said to myself furrowing my eyebrows as I tried to think why it didn't hinder me.

"Oh miss! You're awake! How are you feeling? I tried to heal you the best I could since I'm new to the medical side..."

I looked up to see a young nurse. She didn't look that much older than me. Around 18-20. Obviously showing signs of Adulthood. Black hair, black kind eyes, a little chubby but on the skinny side, healthy tan, gentle demeanour-

I shook my head to clear and stop my thoughts. I had to stop analyzing people. Wait. I analyzed people? Huh.

"Uhm... Miss are you ok?" I snapped back to reality and looked at the nurse.

"Yes. I'm fine.. Thank you for helping me." She was happy. I can tell by the way she smiled more.

"Do you need anything else miss..."

"Mai Fuyu..."

"Ah ok. Miss Fuyu. Do you need anything? Oh and my name is Yuki Honda."

"I don't need anything Honda san. I just want to rest." Without waiting for an answer, I closed my eyes and laid back in the bed waiting for her to leave. She stood there for a few minutes probably doing medical stuff and left.

I let out a sigh as I looked up to the ceiling. I was trying to collect my thoughts when I realized I don't even remember what I look like. I got up slowly and looked around for a mirror. I slowly got up and walked to the bathroom. As soon as I got to the bathroom I looked at the mirror and just stood there looking at my reflection.

I looked like a regular person except for my eyes. They were rusty red. It didn't clash with my brown hair but it still looked weird. I looked away from my reflection because it unnerved me to see my eyes. I went back out to the room and went back to the bed to rest.


	3. A Total Fail

Fast Forwards few days later!

Mai's POV

I woke up again sometime during mid day. At first I didn't remember where I was but then I remembered. I was in the hospital for the past few days. The nurse Miss... Honda, said that I can leave tomorrow but I gotta go to the Hokage to register what I remember. Apparently I was a shinobi. Uhm... I think they called me a jounin? They said Miss... Tsunade will try help me recover my memories...

I wonder what cause me to forget my memories. I try to remember but I always get a big headache. After that I see people wearing headbands that have a... I think it was a musical note...

Argh! It's annoying to have my memory gone! God Damn-

WE ARE HAVING SOME DIFFICULTIES WITH THIS STORY RIGHT NOW BECAUSE MISS FUYU IS RAGING.

PLEASE READ NEXT TIME FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION.

**Hey there! Sorry this chapter was very short! I have been busy lately so I haven't been able to get on much. Sports and school takes a lot of time. Well I'll try upload more often. See you!**


End file.
